Sorority Zombie V
| colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'Sorority Zombie' Undead, Zombie |- |'Rank:' Veteran |'Cabal:' No Cabal |- |'Points:' 45 |'Plot Twists:' +0 |- |'Collectors #:' HrC-045 |'Rarity:' 4 |- |'Type:' Monster |'Range:' 0/ |- |'Sculptor:' Abe Gusillo |'Painter:' Chris Hart |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'SIDE A' |- | colspan="2"| *'Big Wet Kiss (Trap)' - Opposing monsters that roll to break away from this monster must roll a 6 to succeed. *'Dropping Chunks (Stamina)' - Damage dealt to this monster is reduced by 1. *'Flesheater' - Turn this monster’s combat dial to the green starting line when it kills an opposing monster. |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|'SIDE B' |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|''"I don't that ones like the rest of 'em. look at her - she's got a look in her eyes, if you know what I mean. She knows we're up here, and she's trying find a way in. While the rest of them out there are like animals, Heather looks . . . I don't know . . . smart? She's a freakin' zombie honor roller, if you ask me. An undead freakin' valedictorian."'' |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'Errata:' None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'FAQ:' None |- | colspan="3" valign="top"| Review: by HK-47 She’s an odd one for sure. At 45 points she’s pricier than your average throw-away zombie hoardling. She also lacks the scary upfront 3 damage and ever-present regeneration of the Veteran Shambling zombie who weighs in at 15 points cheaper…. What she does bring to your team is FEAR! Even at 45pts she’s cheap for a Veteran so you’ll probably be packing more “Reds” than usual. She can “Trap” so she can hold non-Leap/Climbers and non-Ghosts in positions that allow your heavy hitters to beat on them repeatedly. Trap in combination with stamina means beating on her to make her let go is also less effective and will knock her towards that scary 4 damage click. One of her most fear inspiring aspects seems to be that veteran players have all had nasty experiences against her. Whether it was the shock of her vicious 10 attack, 4 damage click coming out of nowhere between her 2 hour glasses or the “O!M!G! factor” of her complete-heal power: “Flesheater” on her last two clicks causing her to dial back through 8 clicks of stamina rich health if she kills another monster. Her main weaknesses are those inherent to all zombies. She is horribly slow, like all Z’s, with 4 movement. Poor movement is truly crippling in HorrrorClix because the majority of combat is melee and the rush to slay victims is of paramount importance. Also, again like most Z’s, her damage peeks and troughs far to erratically to pit her, effectively, against anyone with toughness or invulnerability. Overall: She’s a fun piece that is the corner stone of any Zombie hoard. In other teams that favour mobility she will be left in their wake, turning up late to the fight. If she’s too late, there is very little she will do to truly turn the tide of battle unless you can constantly perform Fleasheater and render her un-killable. Should that happen monsters will, probably, just start running from her and leave her in their dust with her puny 4 movement. |} Category:Monsters Category:1.0 Monsters Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Base Set